THE TAMING OF SABERTOOTH
by lil' wolverine
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN LOVE FINALLY FINDS SABERTOOTH? READ AND FIND OUT!


THE TAMING OF SABERTOOTH

THE SEQUEL TO ANIMAL INSTINCTS

VICTOR C. / SABERTOOTH

RATED M

ANY AND ALL IDEAS AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED.

It had been a month now since the birth of his nephew and eight months since his brother's marriage to Remy, Victor had decided that Jean Luc was in fact the one to try and tame him for the rest of his life. This had come about through all of the love and care that Jean-Luc had shown Victor in the ten months that they had been together. Victor had grown very fond of having Jean Luc with him at the institute. In fact, he noticed that he slept better at night with him cuddled up to his much larger frame and it made him feel like what he was meant to be, which was a protector of life and not a destroyer. One morning he decided to ask his brother if his mate had this habit of having to be cuddled up to him after making love to him or when they were about to go to sleep or was it just Jean-Luc.

"Oh, yeah, he does love to cuddle up to me. I have no problem with it either," Logan said with a grin at the thought of his mate.

"Well, apparently, Jean Luc is a cuddle bug also. He is always cuddling up to me after making love and when we are about to fall asleep. I ain't complaining, in fact, I love having him laying half way on top of me."

Suddenly, the men of their hearts were standing in the doorway. Remy was, of course, holding the son he proudly gave Logan. Jean Luc was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a wife beater. Victor's mouth just watered at the sight that he cut standing there like that. The foursome heard a soft growl and realized that it was coming from Victor.

"Hey, poppa, I think you are making Victor very horny."

"I think you are right my dear son."

Victor walked over to where Jean Luc was standing and wrapped an arm around Jean Luc's waist. Pulling him close, Victor decided to nuzzle his neck and gave his human mate a very deep, very passionate kiss that would have caused his knees to buckle if Victor had not been holding him. Breaking the kiss when he sensed Jean Luc's need for air, Victor had to grin at the look in Jean-Luc's eyes and the blush that touched Jean Luc's cheeks. Victor smiled down at Jean-Luc with pride and love.

"Victor, why are you so persistant on making me blush like that? I think you do it on purpose."

"I do and it is fun to watch you blush like crazy. Be glad I have not marked you yet, like my brother has your son. He left a bite mark on the back of his neck or have you seen it."

"I have seen it and got a little worried, but that was before I met James. I have a feeling that if you were to mark me, it would last until my dying day."

The foursome laughed at Jean Luc's facial expression. They spent the better part of an hour just talking. Remy was the first to notice that Victor was gently running a hand over his poppa's knee and thigh. Remy also noticed the glazed over look in Jean Luc's eyes at the feel of Victor nuzzling the back of his neck again. Finally, Logan caught on to his big brother's activities and had to shake his head while grinning. Suddenly, they were jerked out of their trains of thought by a call to action. This time Jean Luc volunteered to stay behind with his grandson so both Remy and Logan could go on this mission.

"See you when we get back, hun," Victor said as he leaned down to give Jean Luc a quick kiss for luck.

"Be careful, mon cher. Logan, you bring Remy back home to this beautiful child of yours."

"Yes, sir. I will do that. You make sure he stays out of stuff."

"Of course, James. Go your team is waiting."

Jean Luc and little Tiger watched as the jet took off. Jean Luc got to see his grandson wave at the jet as if he could see his parents were on aboard. Jean Luc tooktiger back up to the upper levels of the mansion and decided to give him a bottle of formula. Half way through the bottle, Tiger fell asleep in his grandpa's arms. Smiling, Jean Luc laid him down in the play pen so he could be more comfortable. He continued to watch tv until he fell asleep on the couch. He didn't even know that the team had gotten back until Tiger started wailing at the top of his lungs, which woke him up.

"What is it, Tiger? Are you wet?"

Changing his grandson, Jean Luc suddenly heard the heavy running footsteps of Victor coming in their direction.

"Mommy, daddy, and Uncle Victor are back home, along with the rest of the team."

A minute later, Victor was coming through the door with Remy and Logan in hot pursuit. Remy took his son from his father's arms while Victor wrapped him in a very scared yet very loving embrace. Almost like he was scared that he would never again be able to hold him. Jean Luc knew by the way Victor was acting they almost didn't make it back from the mission and Victor did not like that thought at all.

"What the hell happened out there? Why is my cher, my Victor so freaked out?"

They explained what had happened during the mission and Jean Luc was absolutely horroified at how closed he came to loosing the man he loved with all his heart. Covering his face with his hands, Jean Luc let the tears flow from his eyes. Victor knew it was now or never and cleared his throat to gain Jean Luc's attention. When he did, Victor went down on one knee and began to speak.

"Jean Luc, I know we haven't known each other that long, but I am a man who goes with his instincts on everything he does. Right now my instincts are screaming at me to make my feelings known to you. I have loved you since the day I met you ten months ago. You own my heart this you know, but what you don't know is that you have tamed the beast within me to where if there are any threats made against you, I want to kill the son of a bitches making those threats and protect you at all cost no matter what. You have broken me of wanting to be a loner like your son has broken my brother of it. I want to know now one thing."

"What?"

"Will you marry me," Victor said as he produced a beautiful yet simple silver band that he had kept in hiding since the fifth month they had known each other.

"Yes, Victor. I will marry you, mon cher."

Slipping the band, Victor felt a rush of relief and peace of mind run through his large frame and it caused him to show how happy he was by letting the tears that were in his eyes to fall without a care. Picking up Jean Luc, Victor spun around and laugh at the happiness he now felt in his heart knowing he was forever tamed by a Cajun swamprat.

"Hey, little brother. I bet I know you felt this happy when Remy agreed to marry you."

"You know it, big bro."

"Victor, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Remy is going to be a big brother."

It took a few moments for it to register but Victor figured out what Jean-Luc had just said to him. With Remy and Logan still trying to figure out what was going on, Victor spoke up.

"You just told me that I am going to be father to Remy's younger sibling."

"Oui, mon cher. Are you happy?"

"Hell yeah, I thrilled!"

"Papa, are you sure? I mean I always knew you were a hermaphrodite, but did Hank tell you?"

"Yes, he told me. I am about month and a half, with a baby girl."

"Oh hell."

Two months later, Victor and Jean Luc were married in the same little chapel that Logan and Remy had been almost a year prior. Victor let out a roar as if to let the beast let the world know that he had found his mate at long last. Five and a half months later, Victor was in the med lab with Jean-Luc as he gave birth to their daughter. Victor gave her the name of Victoria Roselynn. Remy and Logan were happy for them and welcomed the new family member.

END


End file.
